CMV: Keep Christmas With You (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' Christmas music video of Keep Christmas With You from Elmo Saves Christmas. Song: * Keep Christmas With You Song From: * Elmo Saves Christmas (1996) Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Christmas Video 2018 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * (Christmas Opening Scene from Twas the Flight Before Christmas) * Mamoru Chiba: Keep Christmas with you all through the year, * (Singing Cast from Dragon Tales: Hands Together During "Los Politos"): When Christmas is over, you can keep it near. * (Singing Cast from How the Grinch Stole Christmas During "Fahoo Fores"): Think of this Christmas day, * (Singing Cast from The Little Mermaid During "Kiss the Girl"): When Christmas is gone away. * (Singing Cast from The Chipmunk Adventure During "Wooly Bully"): Keep Christmas with you all through the year, * Johnny (Sing), Emmy, and Young Baloo: When Christmas is over, save some Christmas cheer. * (Singing Cast from Rover Dangerfield During "It's a Dog's Life"): These precious moments hold them very dear. * The Powerpuff Girls: And keep Christmas with you all through the year. * (Christmas Scene from The Madagascar Penguins: A Christmas Caper) * (Dance Scene from Thumbelina During "On the Road"): Christmas means the spirit of giving * (Dance Scene from Chicken Run): Peace and joy to you. * Owl: The goodness of loving, the gladness of living; * Horton: These are Christmas too. * (Singing Cast from DuckTales: Bubba Trubba During "Three Cheers for Bubba Duck): So, keep Christmas with you all through the year, * (Singing Cast from Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Adventures in Squirrelsitting During "The Fat Cat Stomp"): When Christmas is over, save some Christmas cheer. * (Singing Cast from Cats Don't Dance During "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now): These precious moments hold them very dear. * Max (Pokemon): And keep Christmas with you all through the year. * (Singing Cast from Phineas and Ferb: Christmas Vacation): Yes, keep Christmas with you * (Ending Note to When I See an Elephant Fly from Dumbo): all through the year. * Max: Merry Christmas, everybody. * (Crowd Applauding from Cats Don't Dance) * Mickey Mouse: Merry Christmas, everybody. * (Tinker Bell Twinkle and Shuts Off the Star) * (Cut to Black) Clips/Years/Companies: * Twas the Flight Before Christmas (@2003 Cartoon Network) * Sailor Moon (Beach Blanket Bungle; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Dragon Tales (Hands Together; @1999-2005 PBS) * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (@1966 Warner Bros.) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Sing (@2016 Universal/Illumination) * Jungle Cubs (How The Panther Lost His Roar; @1996-1998 Disney) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * The Powerpuff Girls (Mime For a Change; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * The Madagascar Penguins: A Christmas Caper (@2005 DreamWorks) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Chicken Run (@2000 DreamWorks/Aardman) * Winnie the Pooh (@2011 Disney) * Horton Hears a Who (@2008 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Productions) * DuckTales (Bubba Trubba; @1987-1990 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Adventures in Squirrelsitting; @1989-1990 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Pokemon: Jirachi Wishmaker (@2003 OLM) * Phineas and Ferb (Christmas Vacation; @2007-2015 Disney) * Dumbo (@1941 Disney) * Pokemon (There's No Place Like Hoenn; @1997 OLM) * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (@2001 Disney) Notes: * Dedicated to Baddwing, alagateryandchesnut3, MichaelSar12IsBack, tom radloff, Kinghammer Studios, Roberto Walker, ZacTheBear SurmanReturns3rd, Eli Wages, & strongdrew941. * This is my final Christmas Music Video of the year. Category:Christmas Music Videos Category:CMV Music Videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music videos Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript